The Fire Bird's Secret
by AMPMAvi Meeky Phina Mist
Summary: Comes after all my other fics. Phoenix is keeping a dangerous secret. A secret bad enough for her to be thrown off the team and in jail. when Raven finds out, will she let her heart decide or her mind decide?
1. trouble on azarathwhere is she?

( )=characters not from story. D/C: Teen Titans do not belong to me. Only the characters Phoenix/Flamedria, Slycat, Madison, Vision, (Threat), (Beauty/ Black Blood), (Hanukkah), Louise/Earthdra, Shannell/Airese, and my bff owns Starchill.

I know I said this story wouldn't come out until after Vision and Threat. But I couldn't wait! Enjoy!

The Fire Bird's Secret

Prologue: Trouble on Azarath 

Two thieves are playing cards in their underground home. (They're females, one French, one Texan).

"Earzdra, look ouzide! Eet ees Zhrigon. 'E 'as zaken conzhrol oveair Azaraz. Ze plan muzt go inzo actzhion!" The French girl pointed to the hidden window. (The two were agreed to only be theives if Trigon took over Azarath. That is what their leader told them).

"You'lls right! We mus' warn Flamedria, Airese. That was our agreemen'."

"Oui! We muzt warn 'er right away!"(Oui is pronounced wee)

"Le's go. She'd be mad if we were late, I reckon."

Chapter One: Where Could She Be?

Phoenix was examining one of her sphinx statues (in her red, hot pink, black, white, and silver bedroom). She grinned. It was perfectly shined to perfection.

She looked over to her Boom Box. Music would definitely be necessary. Hmm, Hilary Duff: Metamorphosis, Dierks Bentley, Be*Tween, Evanescence: Fallen, Kelly Clarkson: thankful, Utada Hikaru, 4-Strings: Believe, and her own c.d., Elemental Gemstones: Wind & Fire, Earth, and Air. She decided on Evanescence.

_"Now I will tell you what I've done for you._

Fifty thousand tears I cried."

Phoenix sang along. Starfire happened to be coming right by when she was drawn in by Phoenix's magnetic voice. "Don't want your hand this time I'll save my self! Maybe I'll wake up for once" Though she knew that Phoenix was like Raven and hated being disturbed and hated people in her room, Starfire couldn't help herself. She walked into Phoenix's room.

Fire was dancing and forming into shapes at Phoenix's command. It was beautiful. And so was Phoenix's voice. 

The song ended and Starfire clapped. "Wonderful!" She then realized the mistake she made. "Oh, Phoenix! I am so sorry! Your voice was so wonderful! I could not help myself! I-"

"OUT! OUT NOW!" Phoenix screamed. Then she put her hand to her mouth, as if she was surprised at what just came from her mouth. "Oh, Star! I'm so sorry! You just scared me a little. It surprised me so much."

Starfire smiled. "It is alright. I will leave you alone now." 

"Thanks, now bye." Phoenix closed the door and sighed. [Stupid Starfire! She could've gotten burned!]

_Hold Me Whatever Lies Beyond This Morning Is A Little Later On.._ Phoenix's cell rang. (she fixed it up in the actual song, not tune, of one of her favorites: Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru)

"Who is that?" She looked at the screen. "Oh!" _Beep._ "Hey, gal. What? Already? Wow, that's early! Yeah, I'll be there in my costume in a minute. Auvwa!" (I don't know how to spell it. It's pronounced Aw- vwa)

Phoenix went into her closet and grabbed a black bag with the initials A. E. T. in three different colors. The middle was red, and the other colors were pale blue and dark, dark green.

On her way out the door, Beast Boy ran into her. "Where are _you_ going?"

"N-n-nowhere, ya oversized g-guacamole! It's n-none of your business! I-I wont be back 'til tomorrow morning! Now good-bye!" With that, she was gone.

Beast Boy stared after her. "Was she stuttering? Dude I swear she was stuttering! She's up to something bad! I wonder if Rae knows about this?"

"If I know about what?" Raven was listening. 

"Do you know where Phoenix went until tomorrow?"

"No." Raven couldn't beleive it. Phoenix never hid anything from her! Hurt was threatening Raven, but she had to keep it back. Where could she have gone?

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................Have you peiced the puzzle yet? No? Well, the next chapter will wait until after Threat and Vision. He he! And it's short! sorry!.................................................................................Peace Out! (PO!)


	2. The secret is revealed, a struggle soes ...

D/C: I don't own mistwolves, teen titans, Supernatural High, or any of Be*Tween's songs, Rachel Roberts (how could I own a person?), Avalon, Kara, Adriane, Emily, Ozzie, spellsinger/spellsinging/spellsong, Be*Tween, evanescence {but that would be cool : )}, or Cinnamon Life cereal. If I did own any of that stuff, I assure you, I wouldn't have to keep begging my step-dad and mom for $6.00 when there's a new book that's $4.99 + tax. By the way, I don't think I'll bring Starchill in yet. My friend had Starchill be Starfire and Robin's daughter. I'll let my friend deal with that. About using my characters (read my bio), I'll let any of my fave authors do it if they want.(one of them is Lord Beca. I don't know if she'd want to..) Just remember those who want to use my characters I'm more than obliged to let you. Just remember to get to know them first. And the Disclaimer (boy, don't we all love those disclaimers). I just put this in copy so I'll just paste it at the top of every chapter.

Chapter two: The secret is revealed, a struggle goes on, and a misty visitor tells a secret.

Azarath, Saturday, midnight:

Three girls stood at the side of the jewelry store. One of them had the only cape. She wore a mini skirt, a cutoff top, and chains around her ankles. Everything she wore was red. The top had a black swirl on the front and in the middle of the swirl was a ruby cut to look like fire. This is Flamedria.

The other two had the same costume except without the cape and different colors. One of them had pale blue and in the middle of her swirl was a blue diamond (not sapphire. That's too dark) cut to look like a wisp of air (not wind, air. (Fire and wind were together.) This was Airese.

The last girl had dark, dark green. Her symbol was an emerald cut to look like a green daffodil. This was Earthdra.

"Ready, let's go!" They went to the front, chains jangling. They avoided the light and went through the walls. There stood a Black Ruby.

"Zhrigon weel surely want zis!" Airese whispered. Her companions nodded.

"Okay, partners, let's a go a get it!" Earthdra said. Flamedria led the way. Her hand went through the glass. She grabbed the small yet valuable gem in her palm. She slowly took it out. The alarm went off. Flamedria grinned like a proud mother.

"Come on! The police are out there for a little circus act. We can't be rude and leave without telling them who we are, now can we?" She went through the door (it's probably confusing you-they go through any thing -even flesh!) first, and pulled her comrades along after her.

"Put your hands up and freeze!" A girl ordered, holding a shotgun.

"Of course we'll put our hands up! How else can you do a cartwheel?" Flamedria asked. She did her cartwheel and said, "We are the Azarathian Element Thieves. I am Flamedria."

"Bonjour, I am Airese."

"Howdy, the name's Earthdra and don't you forget it!"

"We'd love to stay for the rest of the act, but we have several parties to go to! Bye!" Flamedria lifted flames in her hand and blew. Smoke clouded the area and the thieves flipped out. They ran, chains making a lot of racket. "Head for Trigon's Domain. We'll have someone wake on the wrong side of the bed. Then we'll head for home!" They danced and ran, making all the noise they can. Then dawn broke and they headed for their homes.

Titans Tower:

Raven stood by the door. There was something about Phoenix that she didn't know and with Phoenix being the same exotic girl she always is, Raven couldn't imagine what this secret is. But she wanted to know in case it was dangerous.

"Why aren't you in bed, sis?' Raven froze and saw Phoenix in the doorway. Raven saw a black bag slung on Phoenix's shoulder. She was wearing the same black skirt with a long-sleeved silver shirt and a red necktie. She was so absorbed in her thoughts; she didn't see Phoenix come in.

"I was just going to go out for a walk." She answered plainly.

"Alright if I go with you?"

"Whatever,"

"Okay, let me put on something warmer." She snapped her fingers and she was wearing a kimono. It was red and silver.

"Right." The two headed out the door.

There was utter silence, until: "I cannot tell you. It includes some old friends and they made me swear not to tell you. They don't trust you. Maybe I will tell you. They can't read minds or hear thoughts like we do. I will tell you."

Raven looked at her sister. It must be serious, really serious. Phoenix's Mood Fire was flickering. She was dead serious. "You don't really have to-"

"Yes, I do. You tell me everything. I'm supposed to do the same. Do you want me to tell you or not?" Phoenix knew the answer, but she was polite towards her sisters.

"Yes."

Phoenix took her bag off of her shoulder and beckoned to Raven to sit down.

"Are you sure you want to tell me? You don't have to."

"Yes, I do. Look," She pulled out clothing, chains, and a newspaper clipping. The clothes were a red mini skirt, a red top with a black swirl and a ruby flame on it, chains, and a red cape. Raven took the clipping. Azarathian Times. What did this have to do with Phoenix? She read it:

'Azarathian Element Thieves Steal Famous Black Ruby.

Three girls arrived tonight at midnight. They call themselves 'The Azarathian Element Thieves'. The leader is a sly trickster by the name of Flamedria. 999,992,555 black diamonds reward to the one who cathches these terrible thieves. Trigon, who is now in control of Azarath, will reward more if the leader is brought to him alive and unharmed. He says he doesn't care about what happens to the other two.'

Raven looked at her sister. "You are a thief?"

"yes, but we do it in revenge. Against Father." 

At Raven's room:

Raven couldn't believe it. She knew Phoenix could be arrested or kicked off the team if Robin knew. Should she tell him, or should she keep it secret and be loyal to her sister? "Raven, it was better when you didn't know. Or was it?" Raven wondered. "I am so confused. Is that an emotion? Is it not but considered one?"

There had to be a way for her to stop Phoenix. She could lock Phoenix up every night. Maybe she should tell Robin. "So you could be separated again?" She asked herself. No she wouldn't tell. She would try to find a way to stop this and let it be forgotten. 'But it's better if you tell. It would be better than it would be if Robin found out.' "No, she is my sister. Being loyal is not an emotion. My body never considered it one. I will be loyal." 'But Trigon might catch her! She'd be safer in jail!' "No, she'd only be in more danger. For one, many crooks break out. For two, jail would not stop my father. She would be an easier target, just like Vision was before we found her. She's lucky Phoenix had us build that Guest House and put Vision in charge of it." 'Worry is an emotion, Raven. You are worried.' "Not as worried as I would be if she was in jail. At least I am not showing my worry. Now leave me alone!" [Stupid consionce. Leave me alone!]

_"Your heart has won the battle, telekinetic warrior."_ a misty voice filled her mind. If Raven could feel, she would be startled.

"Who is there?" A large wolf of mist appeared. It was a mistwolf. One of Phoenix's favorite animals.

_"I am Stormbringer. I am here to help you and the Empress."_

"What empress?"

_"You know that your sister has fairy blood."_

"Yes."

_"A fairy star know as Shining Star had chosen her when she was born. She is their Empress. Three friends of mine need her help. One is a warrior, one is a healer, and one is a blazing star. Tell the Fire Bird to expect Adriane, Emily, and Kara."_ The wolf evaporated into mist.

"Another secret." Raven sighed. She recalled the wolf-Stormbringer's-words. _'Your heart has won the battle, telekinetic warrior.'_ She was right. Her mind and heart fought, and the heart had victory.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................R&R, no flames. you like? or no? I can't review but I read all those stories... I have pop-up blocker and it gives no exceptions. I've been sick lately-waaah-so i can't go t o my friends' house and do it. *sigh*............................................................................................**_Peace Out!_**


	3. A rather large argument and we meet new ...

D/C: I don't own mistwolves, teen titans, Supernatural High, or any of Be*Tween's songs, Rachel Roberts (how could I own a person?), Avalon, Kara, Adriane, Emily, Ozzie, spellsinger/spellsinging/spellsong, Be*Tween, evanescence {but that would be cool : )}, or Cinnamon Life cereal. If I did own any of that stuff, I assure you, I wouldn't have to keep begging my step-dad and mom for $6.00 when there's a new book that's $4.99 + tax. By the way, I don't think I'll bring Starchill in yet. My friend had Starchill be Starfire and Robin's daughter. I'll let my friend deal with that. About using my characters (read my bio), I'll let any of my fave authors do it if they want.(one of them is Lord Beca. I don't know if she'd want to..) Just remember those who want to use my characters I'm more than obliged to let you. Just remember to get to know them first. And the Disclaimer (boy, don't we all love those disclaimers). I just put this in copy so I'll just paste it at the top of every chapter.

On with the chapter!

Chapter Three:

Phoenix*s Realm (remember, that's her room):

'So, I finally told someone. Oh Raven, please do not betray me. Please...' Phoenix was in a swirl of emotions (good thing for her she's less vulnerable than Raven). It was so quiet, Phoenix jumped when she heard a knock at her door. "Yeek!"

She opened the red door to a crack. (She and Raven have a lot in common...) Raven stood there.

"Yeah?"

"Someone called Stormbringer came to my room last night. She was a mistwolf."

"Storm came to see you last night? Come in, I know this will be long."

The sisters sat on the bed. "Out with it."

"She told me she would help us. She said to tell you to expect Emily, Kara, and-"

"Adriane. I bet all my treasures and my life that Storm called you 'telekinetic warrior'. Didn't she." Not a question.

"How'd you-never mind. Why'd she call me that? And-and did you always know you were an empress?" 

" First answer is because that is what you are. And yes, I did know I was chosen to be Shining Star's Empress and Protector."

"Why didn't you ever tell me? How come I never read it in your mind even though you didn't block me?"

"One, you never asked and two, you never bothered to read that bit. Unless there is a conversation I don't remember when you came up and asked, 'Phoenix, are you an empress of any kind?' Otherwise, you never asked."

"I see. And who are those three that are visit-what is going on?" She was interrupted when she saw miniature dragons (as small as butterflies, they don't breathe fire, they're attached to a girl named Kara, portal web weavers, known as dragonflies.) pulling rainbow threads and they were opening a portal.

"Hurry up, dragonflies! And you better have opened up the right portal!" A know-it-all-ish voice demanded.

"Kara, go easy on them. They're spinning as fast as they can!" A lower, darker voice said.

"Well, _you _try to direct a whole lot of dragonflies, Xena!"

"Well _Barbie_, I would save the fact that they're attached to _you_ of all people."

"Will you two stop arguing for a minute?! I think I see her-and someone else, too." A calmer voice rang out.

"Little Miss Kara-the-Barbie started it!"

"No, Adriane started it!"

Three girls and a ferret came into view. "Ah, the Empress. And who's this, a friend?" The ferret said.

"Oh, great! Just what we need, another Xena!"

Two of the girls, one wearing black jeans and a black sweatshirt with black hair the other wearing pink kapris and a matching pink top and matching sneakers with blond hair, were giving each other death glances.

"Sister." Phoenix replied, ignoring the battle between the two girls. "Aren't you guys going to come in-or out? And isn't Lyra with you?"

_"Yes."_ a feline-like voice said, and there was a winged leopard.

The people and animals stepped out of the portal. " Okay, dragonflies! That's it for now!! Bye! Hey, and stay away from the hair!" the blond ordered.

"Oookee dookee!" _Pop! Pop! Pop!_ The dragonflies were gone.

The last girl, an auburn wearing jeans and a blue tank top, scolded the other two, "Please! We're in the presence of Phoenix here! Adriane! Kara! Stop fighting!"

"Sorry Emily." The darker girl said.

"Yeah." said the blond. (I think you now know who is who...)

The ferret jumped off Emily's shoulder on to Raven's. "Please get this rodent off of my shoulder."

"Forgive me, Sister of the Empress. I am Ozzymandius, and I am _not_ a rodent! You can call me Ozzie."

"You sure look like a rodent. Unless the ferret is now considered an insect?"

"Very funny. If you must know, I am an elf that the fairimentals trapped inside this body!"

"I see."

"Your highness, who _is_ this witch?"

"Excuse me?" As you can read, Raven and Ozzie did not get off on a good start.

"Um, right, introductions!" Phoenix said hurriedly, before a certain elf and a certain sister weren't at each other's necks. "The blond one is Kara."

"You mean Barbie!" Adriane said.

"Right. The black-haired one is Adriane-"

"But you could call he Xena!" Kara said.

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Xena. Whatever. The auburn is Emily. The leopard (A/N: wings gone-Lyra has the ability to make her wings disappear) is Lyra and I see you already met the elf a.k.a. ferret, Ozzie a.k.a. Ozzymandius. And those little dragons are the dragonflies."

"I named them!" Kara said proudly.

"Ee-Yeah. Everyone, this is my older sister, Raven a.k.a. Rae."

"So, do you like, own this huge place?" Kara asked.

"So, would you like, mind if I like, told you to shut up?" Adriane said, imitating Kara.

"Why you..."

"Uh, no, I don't. Our friend Robin does. He's our co-leader." Phoenix said.

"CO-LEADER! WHADOYA MEAN _CO-LEADER!?"_ Robin screamed.

Phoenix blinked at Raven. "How he does that, I have _no_ idea, _what_soever."

"We may never-"

"He's after my bloood! Help me!"

"I'll teach ya to mess me up, Dead Boy!"

"AAAH!"

Phoenix graoned. "And thus it begins. Will they ever stop there fighting? I am sure it gives thee as much a headache as myself, dearest sister." Damn that stupid old english.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................I gotta go to bed, sorry! Ba-bi now!......................PO/R&R you no the drill(and no flames.)


	4. Another argument sigh

D/C: I don't own mistwolves, teen titans, Supernatural High, or any of Be*Tween's songs, Rachel Roberts (how could I own a person?), AvALon, Kara, Adriane, Emily, Ozzie, spellsinger/spellsinging/spellsong, Be*Tween, evanescence {but that would be cool : )}, or Cinnamon Life cereal. If I did own any of that stuff, I assure you, I wouldn't have to keep begging my step-dad and mom for $6.00 when there's a new book that's $4.99 + tax. By the way, I don't think I'll bring Starchill in yet. My friend had Starchill be Starfire and Robin's daughter. I'll let my friend deal with that. About using my characters (read my bio), I'll let any of my fave authors do it if they want.(one of them is Lord Beca. I don't know if she'd want to..) Just remember those who want to use my characters I'm more than obliged to let you. Just remember to get to know them first. And the Disclaimer (boy, don't we all love those disclaimers). I just put this in copy so I'll just paste it at the top of every chapter.

As Louise would say, "Bonjour, and enjoy ze zhapzer! Auvwa!"

Chapter Four:

Raven looked at the visitors while Phoenix went downstairs to scream at Beast Boy and Cyborg for awhile. "Well, I will tell you the rules. 1, no one goes in my room. 2, no one goes in my room. 3, no one touches my stuff. 4, no one goes in my room. 5, no one goes in Phoenix's room unless she says otherwise and 6, no one-"

"-Goes in your room." finished Adriane. "Okay, we get it."

"I'm surrounded by black! Adriane, why do you always wear black?!" Kara said.

"I told you before. Until they invent a darker color, black it is!" Adriane said.

"Well put." Raven said.

"Rachel, do you ever smile?" Kara asked Raven.

Raven scowled. "My name is Raven and only on certain occasions do I smile. My powers are controlled by emotion. You are probably aware that my sister cannot feel emotion too much. Especially anger and depression. I am the same way except even the smallest emotion will trigger something."

"Demonstration?" Ozzie asked.

"You'll see. If-"

"OH NO! THEY'RE BOTH AFTER MY BLOOD! LORD HAVE MERCY! AAAAAAHH!"

"BEAST BOY, A CERTAIN CHANGELING IS GOING TO DIE TODAY!" Phoenix and Cyborg were chasing Beast Boy for no apparent reason.

"FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIVES, WILL YOU THREE SHUT UP!? IT'S SIX IN THE MORNING FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! AND YOU TOO, PHOENIX! YOU HAVE ENOUGH LUNGS TO KNOCK MY TOWER DOWN! IT'S SHAKING ENOUGH ALREADY, MISS ROBIN-IS-CO-LEADER AND I'M LEADER!"

"BLAME BEAST BOY!" Cyborg shouted.

"I'm getting a migraine. Please excuse me while I go to my room." Raven said, sweeping by to go to her room.

Another portal opened up and three other girls were in the picture. They were fairies. "PHINA! IT'S BE*TWEEN!" Kara yelled.

"Yeah. That's why we're here. Sylina is hurt beyond Emily's help. Only Phoenix's firepower could help her." A pixie said. This is Crimson. She has red-and-pink hair (reminds me of Jinx...). She had bracelets around her ankles and wrists. She wore a bright jumpsuit. She was the percussionist.

Sylina was a siren and the lead singer. Jewels hanging on chains were surrounding her along with silk scarves. She had pointy ears and azure eyes. She had dark hair.

The last was a sprite-the instrumentalist. She is Andiluna, or Andi. She had blue hair.

Phoenix ceased in chasing her blubbering foe. Dang this old English. "Girls! What's the matter?"

"Me." Sylina said, voice softer than clouds. She limped out of the portal.

"How did this happen! *gasp!* Blackfire! It's really, really bad! I guess my pure fire will burn out the blackfire! Correct?"

Be*Tween nodded. Phoenix beckoned them out of the portal and it closed. 

"Dude, Phoenix! Do you think Vision could handle all of these guests in the guesthouse!?" Beast Boy peeked his head in.

"She'll do fine. They're good girls and you better get out of my room before you find yourself burning in a pit of fire!"

"Meep!" Beast Boy squeaked, and spun around and left, knowing Phoenix would carry out this threat.

"Okay, where was I? Oh yeah. STARFIRE! GET OVER HERE!" Phoenix yelled, shaking the tower once more.

"Yes, friend Phoenix?"

"If you take all these girls-"

"and elves!" Ozzie yelled.

"Yes, And elf. Like I said, if you take them down to Vision's Guest House, I'll eat uh seven bowls of your Pudding of Happiness." 

Starfire's eyes sparkled. "You will! Okay, friends of Phoenix! Come with me!" She sang.

Phoenix whispered to the AvALon visitors, "Try your hardest not to hurt her, or Robin'll have a fit!"

"What do you mean-?" Kara squeaked, but didn't hear the answer because of Starfire.

"I am Starfire! Who are all of you? Is that pretty girl not coming, Phoenix?" Starfire pointed to Sylina.

"No, Cy and me will be working on her on the Med. Floor. She's hurt by blackfire."

Starfire was confused. "I thought Blackfire was in jail?"

"No, Star. A different blackfire. She is from a different world and there's a terrible green poison called blackfire. Oh, I'll need Emily's help, too!"

"But I can only help when I was with Phel!" Emily said.

"It's okay. We need all the help we can get. I think the animals should come too. Magic is stronger with them, and I don't think Kara will want to pass up the biggest mall in the universe.."

"The _what?!"_ Kara asked.

"What do you mean, animals?"

"And elf! Sorry Ozzie!"

Adriane whispered something, and Stormbringer appeared. "Okay, troops! With me to the Med. Floor! Hut Two Three Four! Hut two three four! steady there, troops. And halt!" Phoenix led the way to medication floor.

Robin's POV:

What is that Phoenix doing now? (A/N: This is for Brooke because she's tired of me focusing on my characters, AvALon characters, and Raven. She suggested Robin! I'll try my best, Brookie!) God, she's always waking me up whenever BB and Cy are up. Grrrr. I hate that stupid several set of lungs she has! Hey! Look! I see Starfire! And she's got a whole lot of people following her. Boy, do I love Starfire...

"Oh, hello Robin. These are friends of Phoenix's! That is Andiluna, and that is Crimson, and that is Kara, and that is Adriane! This is Robin. Robin, Phoenix told me to take them to the House that belongs to Guest's. There is also a cute little furry animal who claims to be an elf named Ozzymandius, and a pretty girl called a siren named Sylina who is hurt by a poison called blackfire and a big cat with pretty golden wings named Lyra and a girl named Emily who heals and a pretty wolf of mist named Stormbringer and they are with Phoenix who is getting Cyborg so they may help the girl who is hurt by the poison." She gasped because of the very long sentence. But I understood.

"You mean there are animals in my tower!?"

"Y-ye-ye-yes." Panted Starfire.

"You know, you didn't have to fit that all in one sentence." I told her. God, she's pretty. "Okay Star. You take them to Vision. I have to have a little talk with Phoenix!"

"Okay!"

I walked to the elevator. What if all these people work for Slade? Then Phoenix is in _big, big_ trouble. And not just by me. I bet she just barely met these people! _Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Beep._ Elevator sounds. I'll have to get Phoenix to program it like she did with her cell-phone. Even though she's annoying, her powers and skills are wild and useful. Plus, she has lots of connections...Oldest sister is Queen of Demons...Best Friend is Empress of Darkness...

I heard voices from room five: Phoenix*s Med. Room. I have to admit it's pretty cool how she does the * thing... I opened the door to find Cyborg, Phoenix, a wolf, a ferret, a leopard, and two girls. One of them was on Phoenix's bed. "Phoenix! Who are these people?!"

Cy's POV:

I honestly don't see why Robin makes such a fret when we have visitors.

I was just helping Phina with a friend of hers who's burned by poison when-

"Phoenix! Who Are these people?!"

"They're my friends!"

"How long have you known them?"

"Three months! Is that a problem?"

"Three months! What if they're working for Slade!?" 

Phoenix's friend Emily asked (totally confused), "Who's Slade? Phoenix, who is this guy? Why doesn't he trust us?"

"Slade is a creepy mastermind dude, and Robin goes paranoid when it comes to Slade."

"Don't play around with me! What's your name! I have a right to beat you to the ground an toss you in jail!" Robin said. Boy, he overreacts. Every one we all meet, he has to ruin everything by saying they work for Slade! The leopard, Lyra, and mistwolf, Storm, jumped in front of Robin.

__

"You will not harm her. She is a healer, Martial Arts Master." Storm said. See, Phoenix cast a spell so we could all hear her. At first, I couldn't hear anything at all. Now her voice rings in my mind. Same thing with Lyra. Ozzie's just a little elf man trapped in a ferret's body, so we could hear him easily. Anyone could.

"Look, Rob. Just let them be."

"They are working for Slade!"

"They are _not _working with Slade! Three are mages, three are fairies and singers, and three are animals!"

"Correction! _Two_ animals and an elf!" Ozzie piped up.

A groan came from Phina's bed. Sylina was getting worse while we stood there arguing! "Hello, a little help here! The poison's getting worse!" That got their attention!

Emily's POV:

Phoenix was fighting with a boy named Robin who doesn't trust us. He's a little paranoid over a guy named Slade. He thinks we work for the guy. Cyborg just stopped them when he noticed Sylina getting hurt. But I know better. All of us are here to stop Phoenix's robbing. Sylina is fine, really.

"Sylina!"

A few minutes later, Sylina was 'healed'.

Phoenix ended the fight by smacking Robin. "That otta teach you!"

............................................................................................................

Soooo, how was it? oh & those on hanyou village, these are my girls:

Mist

Hanyou:mistwolf

Phina

Hanyou: phoenix(duh)

Avi

Hanyou: rabbit

Meeky

Hanyou: leopard

I will soon have a real site, once I get a comp. without pop-up blocker! Buh-Bi!


	5. A plan hatches

we all know what i own and don't own. thank u.

Raven's POV:

Yes, I know it is strange for me to feel, but I am worried. Worried for Phoenix. What if Father catches her while she's robbing? I must find a way to cease this!

I walk outside my room at midnight, and stroll to the kitchen. It's dark, but it does not bother me.

Suddenly..."OW!" It was Adriane, One of Phoenix's friends.

Adriane's POV

"OW!" I yelped. I saw Raven, Phoenix's older sister. Darn, what did she want? What was she doing awake?

"What are _you_ doing awake?" she snarled.

"Can I ask the same thing?" Raven sighed. My stone pulsed, and a vase cracked.

"I'm worried. Phoenix has been doing...things every Friday and Saturday."

"How would _you_ know?"

"She told me. I just don't know what to do about it. Father knows it was she and he seeks her."

"Um, do you know why that vase cracked?" I asked.

Raven seemed to blush. "I-I wouldn't know." I dropped that and went on.

Something stirred from the darkness, and Raven grabbed my arm. "Gah! What the-?"

"Shhhhh!" Raven hissed as she pulled me behind a bush. I know there aren't many bushes in the hall, but work with me here, people, work with me!

The figure emerged, and it was-

"Sylina!" I hissed. Sylina looked at me.

"Oh, hello Adriane." She whispered. Phoenix's door opened.

"Gah! Get down, Sylina!" I cried in whisper. I grabbed her arm and pulled her behind the vase yes i did notice that first i said bush and then i said vase. i don't know what to use-HEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEE!!!

Phoenix came out wearing a skirt, a top, chainsI think u know-IF U'VE BEEN PAYING ATTENTION!. She had a small sack tied around her waist. She paused, looked around, and then headed for the huge door that led outside.

When she was gone, Sylina spoke. "I think I have an idea. Raven, can you make people-anyone-have nightmares?"

Raven thought for a minute. "Yes. Yes I can. Why?"

Sylina whispered a plan to us, and we thought it was perfect.

R&R, no flamies yes a short chapter. yes, i know i'm evil.


	6. The Plan

I own nothing except 4 phoenix, azarathian thieves, and the plot. thanx to u.

Chapter Um, Sumthin: The Plan

Phoenix got home that night sweating. She ran to her room and jumped onto the bed and sighed. No, she couldn't just lie down and sleep. She drifted over to her bookcase and found one labeled:

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Stephan King

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Nightmares &

Dreamscopes

On the front, the initial SK glittered in gold against the black.

Phoenix sighed, read a paragraph in a story called 'Suffer the Little Children,' and fell asleep.

Phoenix's dream:though she doesn't know it's a dream-not immediately

The titans were doing their usual everyday things. BB and Cy were playing a racecar game. Starfire was rooting them on. Robin was in his roomdoing _something_. And Raven and Phoenix were reading Stephen King while drinking tea.Phina's input: _Herbal_ tea

Robin suddenly came in. "Slade's up to something again!" Phoenix was immediately boiled.

"HE SHALL PAY FOR RUINING MY HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!"

In some white back-rounded place

Slade was there, to their surprise.

Robin looked uneasy. "I don't like this. Usually you have your robots attacking us."

Phoenix's eyes narrowed. "Who cares? Let's get that So-Last-Year's-Style freak!" She charged for him, but he held out his hand and a yellow light gashed into Robin, concluding with a groan from Robin and a scream from Starfire. Robin was dead. 

Phoenix became nervous. Inside of her, anger was boiling up like a volcano. _How_ _dare he hurt one of my teammates!!!!!_ Her thoughts roared. "So?' she said aloud, managing to keep her voice with quivering with fear. "That only makes me leader!!!"

Slade killed Cyborg. Phoenix was REALLY upset, now. Then Starfire, then Beast Boy.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY FRIENDS!!!!!!!????????!!!!!!!!????????" she screamed, her Furyfire swirling around her and in her eyes.

And then it was Raven. Phoenix felt like more than half of her heart had been ripped into millions of shreads of smithereens. She was shaking. "Y-y-you k-killed m-m-m-my TEAMMATES!!!!" The tears were slipping down.

"Oh, no, little Phoenix. I am only showing you what will happen if you don't tell them your secret. This is a dream."

Phoenix was taken a-back. "W-w-what secret? I don't know what the Hell you are talking about!"

"Why, yes, Weak One, yes you do."

Phoenix shook her head. "I-I-I-Idon't!"

"Yes, you do."

Phoenix gave in.

"What you must do is tell Beast Boy first, then Starfire, then Cyborg, and then..."

"And then Robin." Phoenix said, the words seeming to drift. "otherwise _what_, though?

"Otherwise, they all die." The word 'die' echoed through, and everything faded.

end dream

Phoenix screamed, but the sound was choked and, therefore, unheard. She looked at the clock. 10:00! She quickly got dressed and set out to find Beast Boy.

Ok, i know, short and reallly...ugh. just read and review, **_NO FLAMIES!!!!!!_**or else i will just give them to Phina from AMPM. She likes fire.

Phina: FIIRRE!!!!!!!


	7. Beast Boy

The stupid diclaimer.

Chapter, er, sumthin.

Phoenix slowly walked down the hall. Beast Boy was in the kitchen by the strong smell of tofu. "Um, Beast Boy? C'n I talk to y-"

"Breakfast? Yeah, i know you don't like tofu, but-"

"It's not that. You know the Azarathian Thieves? And their leader? W-well, I-I-I-"

"Yeah?"

"I'm the leader o-of them. Don't tell Robin, I have to."

Beast Boy stared at her. "You're not serious?" He saw the look on her face, and new it was no joke. "Woah... Why?"

"Because," she sighed, "My father took over Azarath which boiled me and I HAD to get even. So, I became a thief to steal what he's interested with. When I got a threatening dream that Slade would kill you all if I didn't tell you, I freaked. You.. you do believe me, right, BB?"

"Yeah!" he said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. kinda weird though."

"I know. Well, your tofu is burning."

"GYAAAH!!!"

Phoenis sighed. "One down, three to go."


	8. Everyone else, kitchen fire, and jail

Own nutin'.

Phoenix sighed. "No telling, BB."

Beast Boy nodded. "Okay. AAAAAAAAAAH!!!" A fire suddenly started on the burner.

Phoenix shrieked. "WHAT THE HELL BEAST BREATH!!!!!!! I TOLD YOU THAT STUFF WAS BAD!!!!!!!!"

Cyborg and Starfire came in. "WHAT THE-!" Cyborg cried.

Starfire said with a quizzical look, " What has happened?"

Phoenix replied, "Oh, nothing, just that Beast Breath burned his tofu..._again._"

Cyborg glared at him. "AGAIN?!"

"Yup. hey Star, could I talk t'ya?"

Starfire smiled. "Yes, friend, what is it?"

STARFIRES POV:

Phoenix looked very nervous. What in the Galaxy could be the matter?! Oh, I hope she is not sick! That would be terrible for she is NEVER nervous!!!! Oh, I must tell Robin! I-

"Starfire, don't you DARE!" Phoenix said to me. I have forgotten that she could 'read' my mind, as she calls it (though i do not see how on Earth she could actually 'read' my thoughts for i did not know they became words. I am very confused).

"Why? Are you not sick?"

"No, I'm NOT sick, Starfire."

"Then what is the matter?"

"Star, I'm a thief."

"What?! How could you be a thief!?" Phoenix is so confusing! This must be one of her jokes that are not funny. What is it called? A pract-ih-cal joke?

"But don't tell Robin or Cyborg. I have to. Beast Boy already knows. But I'M gonna tell the other two."

"What about your dear sister?"

"She also knows, Star. Kay, w'll, bye."

"Good bye." I said. This is strange. I think I must, as one would say, 'sleep on this information'.

CYBORGS POV:

When I came in to check on the girls after BB just set the kitchen on fireAGAIN! Phoenix had taken Star aside. Now Star's going to bed, even though it's 7:36a.m. Phoenix jumped when I called her name.

" Oh! Hey, Cy! Um, i gotta tell ya something."

Now, she went on telling me this ridiculous story that she was a thief and how she didn't mean it but revenge just 'overwhelmed her'. But I don't think I believed her. Maybe BB put her up to it. I swear, I'll-

"It's true, Cy. Just don't tell Robin."

"I dunno-"

"Don't worry, he'll know..........eventually."

"When you 'eventually' get caught!"

"I wont! I haven't gotten caught yet so-"

"So eventually you will get caught!"

"I swear, Cy, I'll be saffe."

"You know you're gonna end up in jail if you don't tell him soon."

"I WILL ALREADY!!!! Okay?"

"Fine. But I don't think DP will like it when you're behind bars." She blushed.

"How'd you-?"

"BB"

"WHAT!?!!! I SHALL KILL AND SLAUGHTER THT DAMNED SHAPESHIFTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

the next day, AMPM'S POV

Phoenix woke up to a kitche4n on fireagain. She groaned. "Again."

As she was walking down the hall, she bumped into Robin. She recallled what cyborg had told her: .....if you were behind bars..... She gulped. "H-hey, Robin. Um, I gotta tell you something..."

When she finished, Robin looked at her. "Hold on." he went to his room and came back with something in his hand. Phoenix closed her eyes as she felt cold silver rings around her wrists snap on. "Phoenix," Robin began, "I'm afraid you're under arrest."


	9. The horrible revalation, what happened t...

Dont own tt.

A church clock bell sounded, announcing midnight.

Down at Gotham City Jail, a girl about sixteen woke up with a start. Her soft-brown eyes were wide and dry. Her head ached from crying all night. She remembered the previous day all so well…

_

* * *

_

She felt the cold hand cuffs snap onto her wrist. Robin said, "I'm sorry, Phoenix, but you are under arrest."

Phoenix choked on tears. She was saving the world and was going to jail for it! True, stealing the artifacts was wrong, but with her father, the great demon Trigon, in charge of azarath, she had to get the most powerful-and valuable-artifacts way from his grasp.

The other Titans (Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire) came in to see who was sobbing. They all stopped short when hey saw the cuffs.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Shrieked a very hysterical Phoenix. "I JUST SAVED THE UNIVERSE!!!!"

"By Stealing?" Robin asked. "That was a crime!"

Her shriek was more of a high-pitched scream as she said, "IT DOESNT MATTER THAT I STOLE!!!! I HAD TO!!!! WHY WONT YOU LISTEN TO REASON!?"

"The only reasoning I understand is that you stole! You are going to jail!"

"Wait dudes!" Beast Boy cried. "That's not fair!"

"What's not fair, Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"Throwing her in bars without a trial!" Cyborg answered, outraged.

"Robin, should we not reconsider? She was trying to do good. Is that not enough to NOT keep her from jail?" Starfire asked, timidly.

Raven was quiet. Her little sister was going to jail because she was trying to save everyone? **This is not right, Raven. You know it. Defend your sister! You know she speaks truth! **Raven tried to speak. All that came out was a croak, and she shut her mouth before she began to cry.

Robin was arguing with Cyborg and Beast Boy and Starfire.

"SHE WAS TRYING TO SAVE US!!!!!!!!"

"THAT DOESNT MATTER, BEAST BOY!"

"But she was-"

"JUST SHUT UP! STARFIRE, CYBORG, AND BEAST BOY, JUST SHUT YOUR TRAPS!!!!!!!!!"

Phoenix, meanwhile, fell to her knees sobbing. "He doesn't understand." She half choked, half whispered.

Raven crouched down to join her sister. "I will try to bail you out, Phoenix. Somehow, you will be free."

Robin finally shoved Phoenix thru the police car door. She sadly watched the Titans Tower Isle, along with her friends, shrink away from her.

* * *

Phoenix sighed. It was cold in Cell 5. She remembered a song from her favorite song and book. If Only, from Holes.

"_If Only, if only, the woodpecker sighs:_

The bark on the trees was as soft as the skies.

As the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely,

He cries to the moo-oo-oon, if only, if only."

It was a sweet song. It cheered her up a bit. She looked out of her barred window.

A voice sang into Phoenix's heart:

If only, if only, the firebird cries that wind would take me as high as the skies. So desperate, so lovely, and ever so lonely. She sings to the sun, If only if only.

"The voice of Devan! There is hope!" Phoenix cried. Devan was a fire sorceress who trained Phoenix.

"Hope? What is hope? Is 'hope' even real?" A voice from the neighboring cell asked.

"What is 'real'?" She snapped back. She opened the small door on the side that revealed a large window. A forlorn-looking Goth in black rags stared back at her.

The Goth girl smiled, revealing fangs. "Oooh, you're good."

"I've had my practice on a piece of guacamole. His name is-" But she stopped. Thinking of Beast Boy led to the Titans, a subject she definitely wanted to avoid.

Ms. Goth Girl smiled again. "Yeah, yeah, I know your story. Name's Rachel."

"Phoenix."

* * *

at Titans Tower:

Robin tossed and turned. the same female voice haunted him: "_Birds should not be in cages!" _And the fire... always fire. A woman with reddish-blonde hair and white-and-red robes. A halo. A firebird copped up in a cage. Every night.

* * *

Gotham City Jail, 6am:

"Hey!"

"Wha-?!" Phoenix bolted up.

The speaker was a burly Policeman with a stern expression. "You got a visitor. 30 minutes!"

Raven came through the door. Phoenix ran into her arms. "Raven! oh, I'm sorry." She shrank back onto her bed.

"It's okay. I'll let it slide-this time!" Raven handed her a wallet. Phoenix opened it.

"One Hundred green ones!" Phoenix cried. "So fast!"

"I've been saving. Only four hundred more, and you'll be free!" raven then handed her a small package. it was Phoenix's boom box and c.d.'s.

"Thanks."

"No prob-"

"Times up, you two! Girl you got another visitor. THIRTY MINUTES!!!!!!"

The next visitor was Devan. "FiraBrin, him cime ses uyo."

Phoenix smiled. "yes, you also." Devan had spoken the Vetchan Language: FireBird, how nice to see you.

Devan sat down. 'There is something you must know. Raven is not your sister."

another cliffie-don't we hate them?


End file.
